


RBB 2018 Art For: Team Prime

by SirSapling



Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Fanart, Hurt Tony Stark, Injury, M/M, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/pseuds/SirSapling
Summary: Art forEvery Chance We'll Haveby Magicsen andStronger Togetherby Neverever for Cap-IM Reverse Big Bang 2018 Team Prime.





	RBB 2018 Art For: Team Prime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/gifts), [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/gifts).



> I was absolutely amazed that I managed to snag such an amazing pair of writers for my first ever RBB and they haven't disappointed. Both of them have produced incredible, incredible fic's with the art I gave them and were a joy to work with every step of the way. 
> 
> Please take the time to read both their work's at the links above, they are fantastic.
> 
> And an extra special thanks to both my writers for the cheerleading, and to FestiveFerret and S_hylor for supporting me every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Find it [Here](http://sirsapling.tumblr.com) on Tumblr and the links to other social media postings.


End file.
